


Birthday Wishes

by starfishies



Category: Amadeus (1984), Beethoven - Fandom, Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF, Ludwig van Beethoven - Fandom, Mozart - Fandom, wolfgang amadeus mozart - Fandom
Genre: Beethoven, Birthday Smut!, It's Mozart's Birthday!, Ludwig van Beethoven - Freeform, M/M, amadeus - Freeform, composers, mozart - Freeform, wolfgang amadeus mozart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: Ludwig gets more than he bargained for when he moved in with the Mozarts in an effort to further his musical training.A smutty little number for my darling muse - her illustrations always inspireHappy Birthday darling!





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabee/gifts).



 

 

 

"It's perfectly natural," he whispered gently as he soothed the boy. It was already dark, but Ludwig could still make out the Maestro's lazy smile as he continued to stroke the boy's stockings with a delicate rake of his knuckles, "I am quite certain you'll enjoy it."  
  
Propped up on his elbow, the Maestro looked rather casual for a man who prided himself on his appearances. Spring had proven to be unseasonably warm that year and by mid April Vienna was already blessed with much sunshine and summer like temperatures. Ludwig, being from a rural outpost of a town, was unaccustomed to wearing formal layers. Waistcoats, brocaded jackets, neck ties and lace cuffs, it was all far too pompous for his own personal taste. However, while lodging with the Mozarts, Ludwig was expected to follow a new routine which included regular bathing, fresh linen daily and when out in public, most especially when accompanying the Maestro, Ludwig was expected to dress accordingly. Sitting in the staggering heat of the theatre while feeling the sweat roll down his back, Ludwig couldn't help but question the Maestro's formal choice of attire, regardless of how elegant it made him appear.   
  
Mozart reassured the young pianist that looks were everything in Vienna, and that displaying a sense of grace and refinement may help to elevate even the most mediocre musician to a higher social standing. "Though you may resent their rights by birth, you must eventually please the nobility if you wish to have any success at all." For as juvenile and frivolous as the Maestro could seem, Ludwig also knew that he held a great maturity about him and strong sense of the world. Wolfgang was not often wrong.    
  
After another gruelling day at the theatre, Ludwig was happy to rid himself of all but his linen shirt and breeches once he'd finally accompanied the Maestro back to his apartments. He had been up since dawn, trailing behind the spritely ginger haired composer as he trotted about town running various errands before finally ending his journey at the state theatre just in time for his mid day rehearsals.

Ludwig however, was exhausted already! The boy could barely keep his eyes open as Wolfgang rehearsed his singers and made edits to his scores. Ludwig was unceremoniously jolted from a moment's rest as his name was bellowed in aggravation, "Apologies Maestro..." he'd bowed his head, a bright flush colouring his cheeks. He'd been caught sleeping on the job, and Wolfgang was not impressed. Pursing his lips, Wolfgang raised a curious eyebrow, "Awake finally? Are you able to take dictation," Wolfgang sulked mockingly, "Or is the boy too tired?"  
  
Ludwig muttered under his breath, his green eyes looking submissively out from under their dark lashes, "Yes Maestro, I can scribe." Ludwig was mortified as he dug through his folio to find blank manuscript and ink. He vowed to stay wide awake for the remainder of the rehearsal, lest he embarrass himself in front of the Maestro again. However, that same rosy blush seemed to have reappeared sometime later, albeit under different circumstances.   
  
"I....I don't -" Ludwig stumbled over his nervousness, he was practically trembling as the Maestro pressed a finger to his lips with a soft chuckle, "Don't answer - just close your eyes."  
  
Ludwig swallowed thickly feeling that Mozart's hand had stilled on his thigh just above the knee. His eyes darted down to the delicate fingers that squeezed gently, massaging through the fabric of his breeches. Nobody had ever touched him so intimately before, man nor woman - not even his own mother. Not at least that he could recall anyway.   
  
"Maestro -" Ludwig began, with a timid quaver to his voice. He quickly cleared his throat in hopes of ridding himself of the childish anxiousness, for he barely recognized the sound of himself through the tremors! His cheeks were beginning to burn again, he was suddenly thankful for the darkness of the room. Mozart chewed his lip with a smirk, reaching out to tuck a stray lock of Ludwig's dark curls back into place behind his ear, "...Yes?" he answered sweetly as he stared at the boy with a devilish smile that dared Ludwig not to permit whatever the Maestro had planned next.  
  
It seemed that young Ludwig had lost his words. Paralyzed by Wolfgang's presence, he instead lay on his side drawing shaking breaths, trying not to pull away as he felt the foreign hands begin to explore his silhouette. They traced a line front his knee to the point of his hip, stopping to squeeze the hollow of his waist before dropping down to his button front trousers. Unable to adequately protest, Ludwig simply lowered his eyes and whimpered soundlessly. He had very limited experience in situations such as these, and though the Maestro seemed to be at ease with the forbidden act, Ludwig couldn't help but think of the consequences.  
  
"What's the matter?" Mozart frowned, sensing the boy's apprehension. He inched himself closer, their fronts practically touching. Ludwig cast his eyes downward, noting the Maestro's shirt had been loosened to the navel and their chests were now skin against skin. He felt the heat of him through what remained of his clothing and their renewed closeness made him squirm with uneasiness. Wolfgang had him backed against the wall that jutted up beside the boy's narrow bed. At this point had Ludwig even wanted to escape, it would have been quite impossible.      
  
Ludwig's belly churned with tension, both from want and need - as well as from doubt and fear. At only 17, he knew very little of love and even less of lust. Except of course, from what he had dreamt, and that most recently had been very much about the man who was now pressed tightly against him. He knew that love between two men was forbidden, both morally and by law. He was certain that Herr Mozart was also quite aware.   
  
And yet?   
  
Here he was - and he seemed eager for Ludwig to reciprocate.  
  
"It's alright, if you wish me gone, I'll leave at once." Wolfgang toyed with the ties that hung loosely from the boy's shirt, twirling them round his finger as he waited for his dismissal. Ludwig's heart sank at his words. He knew what he should say, no - what he _must_ say. He knew to turn his Maestro away, to send him to bed - to admonish for ever having such a monstrous - no, bestial thought! Regretfully, Ludwig could not find the strength.   
  
Ludwig met his eye with a sad smile, his pretty green was dark with unspoken turmoil. He knew what to say, he knew what to do - but something had stopped him.   
  
Or was it, that something didn't?  
  
Mozart cocked his head to the side with a sly smile, unraveling the tie that had wound itself around his finger. He chuckled softly, edging out the remaining inches between them. Ludwig was frozen, unable to tear his gaze from the large blue eyes that danced with mirth. Framed by a pretty pair of golden lashes, the Maestro's face seemed almost feminine. His pale skin was luminous in the dark, with only the dim light from the open window to define the outline of his slender frame. His hair had fallen loose from his customary black ribbon and it now fell softly over his shoulders, tumbling about in softened waves of red and gold. It looked so soft, Ludwig longed to touch it.  
  
Suddenly, Mozart frowned with a sigh and he began to pull away, making to leave the bed all together. "Perhaps I misunderstood." He murmured in defeat as he allowed his legs to dangle off the side of the bed for a moment, preparing the slide down onto the cool wood plank floor. His normally proud shoulders were slumped forward as he hung his head, studying the pattern of the hooked rug beneath him briefly.

Ludwig bolted upright, his eyes suddenly wide with fear, "No!" he caught Wolfgang's wrist with a desperate firmness that surprised even himself. He mumbled remorsefully and quickly loosened his grip, staring wildly at the Maestro who seemed to be equally as startled by the boy's sudden outburst. They eyed each in the dark as a silent moment of understanding passed between them. There was a brief reticence before Ludwig finally whispered most shyly, "Stay."  
  
A slow smile spread across the Maestro's face as he slowly turned himself back towards the boy. "Of course" he murmured softly, pawing his way towards him as the boy willingly submitted. Allowing the Maestro to crawl over top of him, Wolfgang managed sandwiched the boy between his thighs as he seated himself atop his middle. Ludwig grunted under the weight of him but smiled, whatever it was that his Maestro was after - he was not going to resist it any further.

"I'll be very gentle" Wolfgang murmured in the boy's ear before kissing him sweetly, taking his time to feel the softness of his inexperienced lips. He was tentative and somewhat awkward, but his innocence was intoxicating - Wolfgang knew he had to control himself, if only for the boy's benefit. Ludwig whimpered and squirmed under the new sensations, his lips parted ever so slightly, just enough to encourage Wolfgang to explore further. He kissed and nibbled along the boy's jaw, a faint suggestion of stubble tickled his nose teasingly as it dragged along his skin. Wolfgang smiled to himself, he was quite delighted with the boy already.  
  
"You're amazing," Wolfgang's words came in laboured breaths between kisses, trying to encourage the boy, stroking his sides in an effort to help him relax. "So amazing."   
  
Ludwig fussed softly as Wolfgang moved to remove the boy's top, tugging it up over his head and tossing it to the floor without a care. Ludwig's eyes followed it as it landed across the room, suddenly very conscious of his lack of clothing. His arms quickly flew to fold across his chest causing Mozart to laugh quite heartily, "You're going to lose a lot more than that soon enough, not to worry.." he stroked the boy's cheek and kissed him chastely, "Watch, I'll go first"  
  
Mozart slid off the bed onto his feet, placing his hands squarely on his hips, "See? Nothing to worry about." He first rid himself of his shirt and then in a bit of a humorous hop, tugged his stockings free as well, discarding everything into a rumpled pile. Ludwig sat up on his hands, watching Wolfgang undress with great curiosity. Unfazed by the boy's onlooking, Wolfgang finally hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his breeches and said with a silly grin, "This part I may need your help for..."   
  
Ludwig raised his eyebrows in confusion, but shimmied to the edge of the bed no less, allowing Wolfgang to stand between his knees as he dangled his legs over the edge. "We're going to play a game" Wolfgang threaded his fingers into the boy's hair, pushing the thick tangled curls back from his face, "A game?" Ludwig shook his head in bewilderment, "What game?"  
  
Wolfgang chuckled, "Such a serious boy..." he murmured, half to himself, running his thumb over Ludwig's swollen lips with a grin.  
  
"Every time I kiss you, I want to you undo one of the buttons..." he guided the boy's hand to the neat row of brass buttons that secured his breeches at the waist, "Got it?"  
  
Fingers trembling, Ludwig nodded slowly, eyes locked to Wolfgang's.  
  
"Good boy" he bent down and whispered against his lips before kissing him softly, feeling the nervous fingers twitch and fumble with the first of five buttons. Wolfgang glanced down to see Ludwig's hand poised over the second, and he grinned, "Smart boy" kissing him once more, this time cupping his face and holding him to it, Ludwig allowed his eyes to flutter closed and Wolfgang leaned into him, pushing him backwards until he lay under him, hands still working to unfasten the last of the buttons.   
  
"A hard worker..." Wolfgang chuckled between kisses, feeling Ludwig's hands working between them to undo the remaining button in the dark. Ludwig whimpered as Wolfgang moved to attack his neck, kissing and sucking the tender flesh at its base, his fingers threaded their way into the sheets and twisted themselves there to stave off the building excitement as Wolfgang teased his way down the boy's chest. Ludwig panted softly and arched under him, feeling the coolness of his tongue as it left a wet trail down the centre of his chest and lower still, towards his belly.   
  
He clutched the quilts and gritted his teeth as Wolfgang buried his nose in his belly, nipping and teasing the soft dark hair that trailed up from his breeches. Wolfgang groaned in approval, enjoying the sounds of Ludwig's engagement, the boy was magnificent under him - all sweat and musk, blushing and breathless.   
  
Just the thought of taking him practically drove him mad.   
  
He'd been planning this for weeks...  
  
He quickly busied his hands with unfastening Ludwig's breeches, making quick work of the buttons and ties, but as he began to tug them away from the boy's hips there came a sudden yelp, "Wait!" his panicked voice stopped Wolfgang cold. "Wait?" Mozart frowned, but this was best part! Wolfgang lamented, not now Ludwig....only a little further...  
  
Ludwig began to panic, regaining some sense of sobriety as the passions in his head momentarily cleared, "I've never - I...um," he struggled to find the words, but instead all he could do was blush and avert his gaze. Mozart frowned, pawing at the unshed clothing, "It's all right - what are you worried about? Have I hurt you?"  
  
Ludwig shook his head, "No Maestro..." he murmured sheepishly, "It's just -"  
  
"It's just ?" Wolfgang repeated back impatiently  
  
Ludwig could only shrug, he didn't know how to say it! To say what? That he'd never been naked in front of anyone before? That he hadn't been intimate either? That until a few moments earlier, he'd never really been kissed? At least not with such intensity...  
  
Mozart smirked at him and slid his hands up to cup his face, "Ludwig - trust me." He stroked the boy's cheeks affectionately, smiling with a sense of protectiveness, "You're perfect"   
  
Ludwig smiled sadly at him, as if he didn't believe a word he said - but he desperately wanted to.  
  
Mozart softened slightly at the boy's doubtfulness, "You've made me very happy" he offered truthfully, his hand running freely of the boy's calf, "and...I've wanted -" Wolfgang hesitated for a moment, thinking better of his words, "I've wanted you since you first arrived."  


  
An awkward silence fell between them.  
  


 

"Me too."   
  
Ludwig blushed with wild embarrassment.  
  
  
Mozart smiled, beginning to tug the breeches from the boy's hips, bending down to kiss him with a wash of relief. Ludwig quickly melted under him, shifted his hips to allow the breeches to be pulled free, finally allowing himself to be rid of the last barrier between them. Wolfgang groaned as he felt Ludwig's need pressing against his belly with renewed urgency.  
  
His lips crushed against the boy's hungrily as he pushed his own breeches down past his knees, kicking them loose to the floor. "Tell me what comes next..." Ludwig panted under him, eyes wide and fervent. Wolfgang searched his expression seriously, "Are you certain?"  
  
Ludwig scoffed with a gentle chuckle, "Well I'm naked now aren't I?"  
  
Wolfgang began to chuckle, he supposed the boy did have a point.  
  
"Quite right" he kissed him coyly, "Quite right..."  
  
Mozart paused, thinking of how to best broach the next step - which, given his shyness about undressing, was unlikely to go over well. "Ludwig - I need you to close your eyes" Mozart smiled, tracing a finger down the boy's abdomen, "And keep them closed...." Ludwig shivered under the touch of the wandering finger and did as he was told, closing his eyes softly and lying back.  
  
He suddenly felt the Maestro's lip on him,  on his belly, on his navel - tongue licking, swirling and trailing across raised skin. He squirmed as he felt the warmth breath from his mouth near the inside of his thigh, he cringed at what the Maestro might think of _that_ part of him, "No no - eyes closed." Wolfgang instructed, seeing Ludwig peeking through one curious eye. Ludwig sighed and flopped his head back against the pillow, willing himself not to die from embarrassment.  
  
 Suddenly he felt a great urge to thrash and squirm, something warm and wet was, _there_.   
  
Ludwig's eyes flew open and he winced as the sensation repeated itself, "Maestro!" he whispered in a hiss, trying his best not to struggle against the hands that held his thighs tightly in place, "Just close your eyes - and relax.." his voice was muffled as his tongue worked him again, lapping against his most intimate area. Ludwig was mortified by the grotesqueness of it, but also by the fact that it felt undeniably good. He squirmed and groaned against it, feeling a sticky wetness leaking against his belly as his want bobbed freely. Only once was he brave enough to glance to the golden head that was only partly visible between his thighs, he couldn't bear to watch, he squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
He moaned and bucked, feeling very restless under his Maestro's ministrations, reaching to grip the sides of the pillow on which he rested. His breath hitched as he felt something new press up against him, it was prodding and stroking, then suddenly entering! All with a gentle wriggle of a digit. Ludwig grunted and hissed, feeling Wolfgang's finger sliding in, readying him for what Ludwig knew must be next.  
  
"You're going to be just fine..." Wolfgang withdrew himself and crawled back up over top of the boy, kneeling between his bent knees. "I promise." He kissed him gingerly, enough for Ludwig to taste his own musk on his lips, the thought of it making him shudder both with intrigue and slight aversion.  
  
He shifted as Mozart hoisted his legs up over his hips, adjusting himself so that he lay flat on his back. He exhaled slowly as he felt something press up against him, pushing quite insistently against what was not a welcome invitation. Ludwig winced and bit his lip as he felt himself give way. Wolfgang moaned above him with great satisfaction as he was accepted, leaning down to kiss the boy, practically delirious with joy. Ludwig lay there, watching the Maestro's face turn from one of need to that of elation, a silly smile spread across his lips, his eyes remained hooded and dark, he was suddenly curious what it must feel like from up there..  
  
 Mozart reached down and petted the boy's hair lovingly, stroking his cheek with a sigh, "Alright?"  
  
Ludwig shrugged and nodded simply, "Ya"  The truth was that he had imagined it much worse! The Maestro's kisses, his gentle hands and his loving whispers had so far made it quite worthwhile. Ludwig reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down towards him, "Now kiss me" he boldly demanded.  
  
Mozart was stunned by the boy's forwardness, but happily obliged, kissing him softly as he withdrew just enough to slide back slowly, a gentle rocking of his hips as he warmed Ludwig's thighs with his hands. His hands roamed freely over his sides, over his arms and into his hair, rubbing, soothing, caressing most every inch. He loved the feel of his skin, now cool in the night air, hairs standing on end. He broke away from his lips to kiss his neck and throat, teasing gentle mewls from him as his thrusts remained excruciatingly slow, gently rocking into him with a practiced rhythm.  
  
"Kiss me..." Ludwig whispered out to him, pulling the Maestro's attentions from the boy's neck, "I am - I'm kiss-"  
  
"No - kiss _me"_ Ludwig grunted in frustration, pulling him by the shoulders until they were nose to nose, "Usually pupils are not the ones to demand things during their lessons..." Wolfgang chuckled, smiling down at the flush faced young man, "But I suppose I can make an exception."  
  
Wolfgang submitted to kissing the boy, accompanying the intensity of it with a quickening of his thrusts, each jostle of which coaxed out soft whimpers and grunts against his lips. He began to stroke the boy in rhythm with his thrusts, causing him to buck and gasp, arching up into his hand eagerly. Wolfgang loved seeing him so heated and wanton. Soon his tender and gentle caresses melted into an increasingly needy and desperate drive to push him over the edge. It didn't take long for Ludwig to come in his hand, oozing warm slickness that ran down onto his belly as he gasped and shuddered. Wolfgang's thrusts became so erratic that he feared at one point that he may hurt the boy, but his need for release was far too great in that final moment to sympathize.  
  
Ludwig squeezed his eyes shut as Wolfgang dug his fingers into his hips, his thrusts becoming frantic and hurried. His breath coming in short bursts and grunts, his body aching with tension. Ludwig winced at the building pain in his side as Wolfgang's grip on his waist tightened, his wiry arms were shaking as he finally choked and jerked forward. His hips stuttered and slowed as he was rocked by waves of powerful spasms. He was coming, at least that much the boy could recognize!  
  
Ludwig lay breathlessly under him, watching with great fascination as his Maestro let himself spill into him with a heavy groan and sigh. Ludwig had felt that wash of relief before, but never at the hands of another. It was incredible. It was ...indescribable. The closeness, the passion, the excitement - it was exhilarating! Though not at all like he had imagined?   
  
He smiled dreamily to himself.   
  
He was in awe.    
  
Wolfgang panted and swayed wearily above him, leaning on shaking arms as they remained joined. He sighed and chuckled, finally glancing up at the boy who'd just given him everything. The Maestro's smile was affectionate, "You did it" he grinned, climbing up beside him and stretching out. Ludwig blushed and chewed his lip, "I suppose I did..." feeling Wolfgang's arms slid around his waist. Wolfgang buried his nose in the boy's hair and breathed deeply. A sense of great contentment washed over him as he held the boy close, his skin was dewy with sweat, his brown hair wild from where Wolfgang's fingers had delved into it, he was a beautiful mess.   
  
  
A glorious, wonderful, brilliantly talented mess.    
  
  
And Mozart had made him that way.  
  
  
 "And so, how did I do Maestro?" Ludwig looked up at him expectantly, his green eyes trustful and optimistic.  
  
  
Mozart only laughed, petting his hair affectionately, "You're a natural"  



End file.
